


It's All in the Wrists

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iolaus wants to show Hercules an old hunter's trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Wrists

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic originally posted to the Golden-Lust list many, many years ago. Thanks still to Tess for the beta way back then.

"It's a really simple thing, Herc. Anyone with a little flexibility could do it," Iolaus boasted to his partner with a grin, a spark of challenge lighting his blue eyes.

"Oh really?" Hercules arched an eyebrow in Iolaus' direction, speculation clear in his sharp gaze.

"Absolutely," Iolaus affirmed with a confident nod and a cocky grin.

Hercules crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the tall tree behind him with a sly smile. "Well then, get over here and let's test this theory."

Sauntering over to stand next to the demigod, Iolaus unbuckled his leather gauntlets and slipped his wrists free. Crossing his naked wrists, he held them up to Hercules with a wink, "I'm all yours."

"You just can't resist, can you," Hercules chuckled at the hunter’s flirting.

"You?" Iolaus grinned lasciviously, "never!"

Hercules just shook his head, taking Iolaus' wrists and binding them snugly together with a piece of rope and securing them over the blonde's head to the heavy branch above him. "Okay, there you go," he grinned. "Astonish me. Show me how simple it is to work yourself free."

"No problem," Iolaus grunted, twisting at the bonds around his wrists. "I know this old hunter's trick," he muttered, tugging at the rope.

Hercules nodded, "I'm sure you do," he agreed, moving to stand closer to his partner's lean form. Sunlight glinted off Iolaus' hair, highlighting it with waves of gold. The demigod could not resist reaching out a hand to run his fingers through the soft strands.

"Herc," Iolaus stopped momentarily in his struggles to shake his head and look back at his partner. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Hercules replied innocently, "you just had some leaves in your hair."

Iolaus cast a calculating look at the demigod. "I'm trying to concentrate."

Hercules laughed. "Is that why you’re having so much trouble? It takes concentration?"

Iolaus stuck his tongue out at Hercules before replying, "Pure skill is what it takes." He twisted at the bonds adding, "It's all in the wrists."

"Then you won’t mind if I do this?" Hercules murmured, moving closer to slide his hands under Iolaus' vest, pushing aside the clothing to reveal the hunter's bare chest.

"Herc," Iolaus arched back as far as he could, still suspended by his wrists, "no tickling!"

"You mean... like this?" Hercules teased, long fingers brushing lightly along the hunter's ribs.

Iolaus pulled away with a desperate wriggle. "Hercules!"

The demigod grinned into Iolaus' wide eyes, a hungry, predatory look the hunter had rarely seen lighting his blue eyes. "Don't worry. Tickling's not exactly what I had in mind," he warned softly. Dropping to his knees in front of his bound partner, Hercules latched his lips onto one of Iolaus' nipples as he reached for the hunter's belts.

"Gods, Herc!" Iolaus gasped, pushing back against his partner's lips.

Flinging open the belts, Hercules made quick work of Iolaus' leathers as well, pushing them down to the hunter's knees. Attacking his partner with random kisses, he licked and nipped around Iolaus' belly, teasing at his navel, nibbling along his ribs, sucking at his hips while at the same time his hands worked at freeing Iolaus' legs. In a matter of moments, Iolaus was left naked but for his vest, still bound to the overhead branch by his wrists.

"Hercules!" Iolaus whispered, wide-eyed, "We’re within sight of a public road!"

The demigod shrugged. "You should've thought of that before." He curled his hands around Iolaus' hips, rubbing his thumbs through the nest of curls protecting the long shaft resting there, grinning as it began to twitch and fill out.

Iolaus shifted in the strong grip, renewing his struggle with the bonds around his wrists. "I wasn't exactly planning this," he muttered.

Hercules looked up into his partner’s bright eyes. "I was," he grinned as he scrambled around behind Iolaus.

The hunter shifted, trying to arch his neck and see what his partner was up to. "Herc?" he murmured, "what're you... oh Gods! Herc!" Iolaus bucked in the tight grip around his hips, as Hercules repeated the caress, brushing his tongue in a firm motion against the hunter's clenched opening.

Hercules revelled in the sweet shuddering moans being pulled from Iolaus' chest and the passion rough rasp of his name as Iolaus trembled and twisted in his hands.

"Herc, please," Iolaus groaned.

The demigod stood, turning Iolaus to face him. "Iolaus?" he asked softly, seeking permission.

Iolaus twisted to grasp the rope in his hands, easing the tension in the rope and lifting the weight off his wrists. "Do it," he nodded grinning. "Please?"

Hercules smiled widely in return, reaching to grab Iolaus' knees, lifting him completely off the ground.

Wrapping his legs around Hercules' waist, Iolaus held tight while his partner reached between them, adjusting their positions until Iolaus could feel the head of Hercules' erection pressing against his anus.

Hercules gripped his partner's hips tightly, pulling them closer at the same time as he pressed his own forward, pushing his cock slowly into Iolaus. He could see every muscle straining in Iolaus body as he held himself suspended, arching against Hercules. The demigod pulled back and pumped forward again, each thrust sending Iolaus swinging forward and back, adding to their frenzied momentum.

"Herc, Herc, Herc," Iolaus grunted in time with each thrust, hanging suspended between the rope around his wrists and the cock in his ass. "Herc!" The last was a cry of completion as Iolaus shuddered and shot his climax across both their chests.

Senses overloaded by the combination of Iolaus' body clenching around his cock, hearing him cry out and seeing the evidence of his climax splattering between them, Hercules came with a shout. Bracing his legs, fighting to stay on his feet, Hercules stood still buried deep inside Iolaus, savouring the moment while it lasted.

"Herc?"

"Have you down in a minute," Hercules said, easing himself free of Iolaus’ body and gently lowering the hunter's legs to the ground.

Iolaus grinned, twisting his wrists. Before Hercules was even aware of what was happening, Iolaus dropped down against him, knocking off balance and tumbling them to the ground together.

"I thought you were having some trouble with that?" Hercules asked, arching a brow in his partner's direction.

"I just remembered how," Iolaus grinned back.

"Just remembered, huh?" Hercules pulled Iolaus into his arms.

"Well, every great hunter knows," Iolaus chuckled, settling against the demigod’s chest, "timing is everything."

"So it is," Hercules murmured, pressing his lips to his partner's in a deep kiss.


End file.
